1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver for securing a cassette filter having a locking clip disposed on the cassette filter housing and in particular, a receiver which allows for a greater degree of structural integrity, including a variety of material to be used in construction thereof. The cassette filters are generally of the type used in water purification systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental considerations have found their way into the manufacture of diverse products, including novel water filter designs. The push for eco-friendly alternatives have forced designs to consider lighter, more pliable material whose manufacture produces a smaller carbon footprint. Unfortunately, the introduction of such material makes for a weaker structure, which may cause integrity problems in areas where load-bearing strength is necessary and required.
In order to counter the inevitable degradation at known stress points, it is desirable to develop reinforced structural features that allow for the use of softer, more pliable material on a majority of the product, while the stress points, although of the same material, are made more robust through selected geometrical design modifications.
Structural integrity is particularly important when attempting to construct the cassettes filter parts which are in contact with the water being purified. Materials used in construction of water purification equipment may be polymers such as polypropylene or polyethylene, and although the polymers are ideal for water purification applications, polymers are relatively flexible, pliable, and soft. This makes the material a poor choice when it comes to structural integrity of the receiver. Polycarbonate is generally used in the manufacture of water purification equipment where greater integrity is necessary, and although stronger than polypropylene or polyethylene, contains material which may be leached into purified water.
The present invention is particularly useful in securing a cassette cartridge to the filter housing or filter manifold.